masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silverstrike
Talk page Archive (last archiving: July 13, 2010) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :If I understand you correctly, you suggest creating of a forum where users can suggest new or a revision for the ME wiki Policy rules? I am not entirely sure that a forum is the way to go in this case. We do have an article dedicated to Policy and questions and suggestions can go in the talk Page - how many suggestions do you anticipate? We can also create a monthly topic on the Projects forum and update it with the monthly suggestions. But if it was already decided that a forum is the way to go, and you only want naming ideas, then I think that Policy or Wiki Policy is the best and most clear way to go. --silverstrike 14:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You might want to post that on the Forum:Policy Forum since unless Lancer happens to spot it in the list of latest activity like I did he likely wouldn't see it. After all, he sent that message to every major contributer on this wiki. Bastian964 17:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed I seemed to have missed this one. And to be honest, I really don't anticipiate many responces becuase there aren't that many things that come into question often. The reason I proposed it was, so that changes to established policy, or new policies such as this whole archiving of talk pages thing, see Forum:Talk Page Archive Images, can be discussed there instead of the watercooler which is more of a general discussion seciton. The new forum would be for things that don't quite fit into the Projects or Watercooler forums becuase they deal with official content related to the Wiki's operation, rather than a project to improve the wiki, as the Projects Forum does very nicely, or the Watercoller, which is more of a general discussion place for well anything really as I have come to find out. :::Posting a monthy list of suggestions in the Projects forum seems, to me anyway, like that would quickly misuse what that forum is about, projects to improve current wiki content, update things, and everything else you said in your inital proposal, or at least I think you did, please correct me if I'm wrong on that. Having a list of current policies up for debate on the projects forum, again to me anyway, be tedious because each would have to be voted on seperetly. If we do it as a group, then if some get passed that people clearly don't like, then that can cause more problems that it solves. That is the reason I did consider the new forum, so that each issue can be addressed individually, rather than a mass vote on 10 or 12 policies that may have upopulare ones in them. :::I also saw the forum as being used to bring something to the attention of the community that affects wiki as a whole. Again I really don't anticipate many things in this forum as most users will either contact an admin, which is the correct thing to do in most cases, use the article's talk cage to suggest something, make an incorrect edit anyway, or use the Watercooler Forum. Anyway that was the reasons that I propsed it becuase it would seem to have some use rather than talking things out on talk pages or having arguments that get long. Sorry for the long responce but I wanted to be clear, or at least I hope I was. Lancer1289 17:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay than. A forum it is (we can always merge it to whatever forum later, if we need to). I'll post further comments on the post page (if something comes to mind) --silverstrike 18:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Updating the ME2 Enemy infobox Hey there, I've been working on yet another change to the templates we have in use. I'd like to update to add a "health bar" which quickly indicates what defenses an enemy has. I'm also looking for suggestions on other ways to update it. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you could have a look at the examples in my sandbox, then head over to the project page and give your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and criticisms on what I have so far. Thanks! Dammej 06:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I looked at the discussion yesterday and had nothing to add or comment on the matter. It looks good and I have no objection for it to be implemented - if you still want my full input (there isn't much as I've stated) I'll make the time to read the full discussion as soon as I can (time is a commodity I have little of, this days). --silverstrike 18:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I respect your decision to stay out of the discussion. :) Voting has begun now. If you have a preference for how the template should look upon implementation, please indicate it on the project page Thanks! -- Dammej (talk) 05:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Since you stated it on Spart's talk page, what exactly did you get rid of, and if it was that annoying right sidebar and made the text fill the screen, then please do share. Thanks. Lancer1289 20:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I wrote a small JavaScript code that creates a line of text (you can think of it as a button) that upon clicking it, the sidebar vanishes and the page content expands. Upon clicking the text again the sidebar returns and the page content shrinks back. :The only problem with the script is that it is not read by the wiki after loading a page - I'll look in the documentation to find the proper way of implementing it. Currently I'm lunching it through GreaseMonkey (Firefox extension), I'll share it with the rest of the wiki community when it's finished - you can take a look at the script that is in my userpage global javascript override. ::So even if I did put that into my global CSS it wouldn't eliminte the sidebar and expand the content then? Or am I misunderstanding you. Lancer1289 20:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::It should, but currently there's a bug (or this is not the right page to insert the code into) that I'm working to tackle in order for the code to work. I'll let you and the rest of the community know when I sorted out that issue. --silverstrike 20:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright then, be sure to let us know then, and good luck with it. I know this is something that people probably will want to take advantage of. Lancer1289 20:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories on sandbox pages Hi Silverstrike, could I trouble you to check out Category:Mass Effect Wiki templates and remove all of your sandbox pages from that category? That category in particular seems to have issues with displaying on Wikia's new skin, and I believe it's due to the long pages names contained in your (and others) sandboxes. Thanks. -- Dammej (talk) 07:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the very late reply. I removed the category from User:Silverstrike/Sandbox/Summary - If you find any further issues with categorization on any of my userspace pages feel free to fix the issue yourself. --silverstrike 19:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) My minor re-wording of the Operative (power) page Hi, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to leave this message here, on your Talk page, or on the Operative talk page, but I thought at least you'd see this if I put it here. I don't mean to be a real stickler for details or anything, but the original way that the introductory part of the Operative was written was very stylistically poor: repetitive use of "also", and there was no need for the sentences to be split up like they were. While I don't claim to be a great writer, I felt that something needed to done, and to be told by another user that "there was no need for any re-wording" is a bit odd because I often see poorly worded articles around Wikia, and no one has ever complained about me re-wording other articles here and there. As such, I was wondering if you could at least explain why you felt it unnecessary, here. Rtl42 02:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think the best place is on the relevant article talk page - you can get more feedback that way. The reason I reverted the change is mainly because your version seems a bit more confusing with the use of "the" instead of "a" in regards to the availability of the power (the class have two evolutions to choose from, not just one) - The rest of the changes just reordered the text (I didn't notice any improvement to the style you tried to accomplish). But in all fairness, my grammar and styling is poor so maybe I missed it, feel free to restore your changes if you still think that your version is better (contributors more adapt then me could discuss those changes further). --silverstrike 11:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response, I'm still relatively new around here and I'm glad to hear some advice from others. I'll make better use of the Talk page next time. For now, though, if it's alright, I'd like to at least revert some of the stylistic changes, but I'll re-think the "a" -> "the" change (and probably leave it as it was originally). Rtl42 Thanks Thanks for the help with the Morality page. I'm a first time contributor on any wiki. Next time, I'll try to remember to cite where my info comes from. :-) Kesselrunner 01:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. You don't need to cite every piece of information, just the ones that include game mechanics. --silverstrike 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Tali says it When you get to the room Tali is in, She says she just watched her whole team die, then Kal'reeger walks in, saying not her whole team. No one else arrives, so it can be concluded Tali and Kal is the only survivor. Paladin cross :Sorry to step in Silverstrike. :No that is what we call speculation. We don't know if any other marines survived, and what about the science team Reegar mentions? I stand by Silverstrike in his edit as I would have undone it myself based on the fact it is speculation. Also don't forget you can get Reegar killed, so even one would be speculation. Lancer1289 17:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Trying to find a way to take screenshots in Mass Effect 2 without resorting to installing a third party software. Just noticed the above, why not print screen on the keyboard, paste into paint and save as .JPG for upload? It's what I do, even for HD screen prints. Ilovetelephones 15:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :That will work, the only issue with this approach is that it's stupid way of capturing image and I have this personality flaw that prevent me from doing things in such a way. On a different note, it is better to save image captures as a PNG format rather then JPEG (unless you're really trying to save on storage space). --silverstrike 22:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm pretty conservative with space. I don't think there is a middle option between doing that and screen-shotting with third party software like Fraps = / (I do a BTEC computing course in the UK) Ilovetelephones 22:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::The UT3 engine has the ability to take screenshots from in-game - the problem is that for an unknown reason, BioWare removed the key binding from ME2. The key binding can be added manually, but I never could make it work (or any other change to the configuration files). --silverstrike 22:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Quick Request Hey Silver, just a quick request. If you put something up for deletion, move, or whatever, can you please open a new section on the talk page? It helps with record keeping and usually is enough to start a discussion. Thanks. Lancer1289 23:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, will do :) --silverstrike 23:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Itemlist Template Hey Silver, since you are much more familiar with it than me, could you take a look at the template call on the Omni-tools page. It seems to be broken, but I'm not sure how to fix it. Thanks. Lancer1289 21:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the problem is bigger then you realize. The template stopped functioning and all pages that call it don't display any results :(. I'll start debugging the template now... --silverstrike 21:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I guess I discovered a bigger problem then. Sorry for the extra work. Lancer1289 21:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it. Template creation and manipulation is among the few things I can actually do here - I refrain from editing articles text as much as possible... --silverstrike 22:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The error likely stems from the usage of #replace. The new MediaWiki version now includes a strict 1000 character limit for any single invocation of any string manipulation functions. -- Dammej (talk) 22:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the heads-up, Dammej :), I thought it was something in the rules that got changed but I wasn't sure until now... --silverstrike 22:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC)